Buttons
by musicstar5
Summary: For some reason, she loved pushing my buttons. One-shot, Noah/Izzy.


**A/N- I credit my horrible pair of Hollister jeans for the idea for this story. They don't like to button. BUT, this isn't exactly about pants buttons… :P First Nizzy one-shot in… forever! :D Bleh, it's short. I'm sorry. But, it's a Nizzy one-shot :D Rated T for um… dirty references :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the jeans mentioned above :D **

"Whatcha up to?" Izzy whispered, as I was turning the page of my new book. We were in Social Studies class, and it was dead quiet.

After Total Drama World Tour ended, we ended up going to the same school together. What a joy.

No one else was here from the show. I was stuck at a school with Miss Crazy herself. Lucky again.

Do you know what else was 'lucky?' We had every class together.

Jackpot.

Why did she have to be so smart? Bigger question is, why is she so smart, when she's that crazy? The world may never know.

"Noah? Hey, hey Noah!" Izzy whispered. I turned around.

"What?" I hissed.

"Whatcha up to?" Izzy asked.

"What does it _look _like?" I snapped quietly.

"Well, what if I were blind?" She asked.

"You're not blind, and you will never be," I said.

"Are you some kind of future seeing person?" Izzy asked. I hit my head.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Then how did you know that I wasn't blind?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, what color is my hair?"

"Dark brown."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner," I muttered, and turned back to my book.

"But, what did your hair color have to do with you knowing that I wasn't blind?" Izzy asked.

"If you knew my hair color, then you're not blind," I muttered.

"But what if you told me? Or, I guessed?" Izzy said. I closed my book, and turned around to the annoying redhead.

"And what if I didn't tell you? Or, you didn't guess?" I said.

"Then I'm a mind reader!" Izzy said, and cheered. The teacher looked at us. I quickly turned back around. She went back to grading papers, and I turned around.

"Izzy, you're not a mind reader," I said. She shrugged.

"It'd be cool," Izzy said.

"You will never be a mind reader," I said.

"Don't ruin my dreams!" Izzy said. The teacher walked towards us. I quickly turned around again, and pretended to be involved in my reading. The teacher took my book away.

"You two have caused a disturbance in this class, twice in the last five minutes! One more time, and you'll both be sent to the principal's office. Questions?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. How did you get that wart on your nose?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy!" I snapped. I didn't want to admit it, but it was… funny?

"You two, to the office! Now!" She snapped.

"Ma'am, I didn't do anything," I said.

"You just back talked the teacher. Go!" She yelled. Izzy and I gathered up our stuff, and headed out of the classroom.

"Seriously, what's with the wart?" Izzy asked, once we were out of the classroom.

"Why did you ask that?" I snapped.

"Well, we all wanted to know. So, why didn't I ask about it?" Izzy said.

"You just love to push my buttons, don't you?" I asked, and walked out in front of her.

"I'm not pushing your buttons! I'm am going nowhere towards your pants right now!" Izzy yelled. I stopped, and felt my face turn a deep red.

"Izzy, I meant patience, not pants buttons," I said.

"I knew that!" Izzy said.

"Mmhm, suuuuuure," I said.

"I did!" Izzy said. I laughed at the redhead, and walked. I stopped again, and turned around this time.

"Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What did you mean by 'right now?'" I asked. Izzy now turned a deep shade of red.

"I… uh… um…." Izzy stammered.

"Come on, tell me what you meant," I said, and started to walk towards her.

"Um… it was a slip of the tongue," She replied quickly, with a nervous laugh. I took her shoulders, and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Can you tell me what you meant?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I meant," Izzy replied. She grabbed my shoulders, and put me towards the wall instead of her.

"I think I do. But why would you are about that?" I asked.

"I think a braniac like you can figure that one out," Izzy said. She slid her finger down my chest, to my pants buttons. I looked to see if there were any teachers or students, and I kissed her.

Yeah, we were arguing a few minutes ago, but then we got on the topic of pants buttons. Now, we were making out in an empty hallway.

Long story short, we ditched school, headed over to my house…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I think you can guess what happened after that. And after one that, I can prove another thing.

For some reason, she loved to push my buttons.

**A/N- Well… um… thanks jeans for the one-shot…? (:**

**Tootsie pop and Annoying orange references FTW (: Find them if you want to :D)**

**R&R!**

**Featured music (songs I listened to while writing this): Fully Alive- Flyleaf, Let's Fight- Thompson Square, Like it's her Birthday- Good Charlotte.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
